Truth Crystal
The Truth Crystal is both an object and a location in Forever Kingdom. It can be found in the lower level of the Sanctuary, the last dungeon in the game. The Truth Crystal has two colors, red and blue, and it is associated with Karmyla and Solca, the Twin Goddesses. It is shaped like the likenesses of Karmyla and Solca, carrying a round crystal on their backs. It is the place where Darius, Ruyan and Faeana have their final confrontation with Darsul and Drumhort, and later Solca and Karmyla, and dispel the Soul Bind curse that had been inflicted on them. References to the Truth Crystal When starting a new game, before the party arrive in the Forsaken Village, the Truth Crystal has an imposing presence in the background while Darius monologues about the continent of Edinbury on which he lives, as well as the war between Solta and Morea and the Eve of Disaster. Images and reliefs of the Truth Crystal can be seen on the walls of the Shrine of Mist, since it is a shrine dedicated to the Twin Goddesses, Solca and Karmyla. The actual Truth Crystal The real Truth Crystal is first seen when Darsul and Drumhort descend to the lower level of the Sanctuary before Darius and his friends can get to them. There is an invisible wall separating Darius and his friends from the lower level, and as they look below, the Truth Crystal is visible. As Darius and his friends are here to end affairs 'once and for all', it is heavily implied that the Truth Crystal would serve as the setting for their final battles. Story Darius, Ruyan and Faeana fight and decisively defeat the two villains. As Darsul and Drumhort reel from their wounds, Ruyan commands them to remove the Soul Bind from him and his friends. Darsul simply laughs, and tells the party that it cannot be removed, as long as Solca's soul -- Faeana -- still exists. Darius asks what Darsul means by that remark, and Darsul charges up an attack, presumably to kill Faeana. But before Darsul can do so, Drumhort attacks him from behind, and Darsul expires. Significantly weakened, Drumhort asks Darius and his friends to tell his brother, Felkin, that he is sorry. He also tells Darius to join the Solta army, in order to claim victory over Morea once and for all. But before he can continue speaking, the Truth Crystal lights up. Drumhort exclaims that the Truth Crystal is no longer under control, and is calling for Solca's soul. He also reveals that Solca and Karmyla were not completely controlled by Darsul: the girls' souls were bound by the crystal. Darsul snaked his way into their souls, but they had shown some degree of independence from Darsul's manipulations. With his dying breath, Drumhort tells Darius and his friends that they will find out more about this, and then expires. The Truth Crystal explodes and pulls Darius and his friends in. Darius, Ruyan and Faeana, upon finding themselves inside the crystal (which is rightly called the Chamber of Immortals), see Solca and Karmyla holding up a crystal -- this was what the Truth Crystal was meant to represent all along. Faeana is perplexed, because they both died before her eyes. Solca and Karmyla transform into monstrous beings in front of Darius, Ruyan and Faeana. Ruyan comes to understand that it was not just Darsul who gave power to the Palmira Doll, it was the crystal that they were holding. Even if the dolls were destroyed, Solca and Karmyla would not find peace as long as the crystal still exists. And now, that same crystal has become even more powerful because it is no longer under Darsul's control. Darius and his friends shatter the crystal, and release Solca's and Karmyla's souls. Solca and Karmyla appear before them, and thank them for releasing their souls. The Truth Crystal releases Darius and his friends, as well as Solca's and Karmyla's souls, and then vanishes. Category:Objects Category:Places